An Interlude in Time
by nanu107
Summary: What is that Hatta?" Asked Mally,curious. Hatter answered with the most sincerity anyone had seen in a while from him. “I don’t know.”


**An Interlude in Time**

It came suddenly to me and said; Alice in Wonderland isn't yours, so stop it! All I could say was I can't help it! They look so cute together! Hence this story isn't making any money and if it were… well I wouldn't be writing this down, right?

Sorry for the delay! This particular piece has been running through my brain for a while now, but I haven't been able to sit down because of my cat's accident. Yeah, he was run over by a car and thank God only hurt it's leg. Currently it's lying down on the bed too drugged to hate the human world… Don't worry, vet said its fine.

You know what would make him feel a lot better? Some reviews for this story.

He'd noticed it during his long sessions of hat making a few days right before the wedding. Hatter had been so busy he hadn't kept track of time, actually time was a rather capricious thing by nature and it was rather hard to keep, even more keep track… But anyway he'd noticed before the wedding and couldn't remember when it was that he'd acquired such… _erh_… rash (for lack of a better word).

And he'd noticed because Mally and Thackery had walked into the room, carrying tea and cakes… "What is that, Hatta?" Had asked Mally truly curious, making Hatter first turn to her, seeing her pointing at his arm, and then turn to his forearm where a perfect circle of silver wrapped around his skin and muscle. It did itch, and he'd scratch it several times, but there was no pain. So Hatter answered with the most sincerity anyone had seen in a while from him.

"I don't know." So while finishing the latest creation, a black swam for the Lady of Verviallese, Hatter listened to Mally and Thackery who insisted he should have the Queen inspect such rare thing.

"Now that Alice is back you need to feel your best. Don't let her see you weak or she'll just leave for someone stronger." Said the Hare, talking of course, how to keep a good mate (that was a likewise hare) happy and safe. Hatter nodded, sipping is tea and thinking…

"What if it's something life threatening?" Asked Mally suddenly, eyes growing wide. "Hatta you could be dying!"

"Nah, I don't think so. Not dying as if death gone, bye, bye." His eyes changed, from unbelieving, to worried, to a frown… to then ask his companions: "Right?"

"You could be." Said the Dormouse.

"Spoon." Said the Hare.

While under examination, Tarrant was forced to take off most of his clothes, at least the ones over the belt. As Mirana stared at the ribbon of silver Hatter personally didn't remember putting there, he felt uncomfortable. This was the Queen of all Underland staring at a man's arm that wasn't her husband's, and she seemed happy about it. So as soon as she announced she was done Hatter reached for his things, in panic rush; maybe not because this woman was married (let's face it he got them together) but because his physical appearance wasn't too… pleasing to the eye. There were scars there Mirana hadn't seen, and when he'd started taking off clothes she had mentioned them. Hatter hadn't wanted any one to see those particular scars.

Hatter was putting his coat back on, while the Queen wrote down on her journal, eyes slightly wide.

"I am very surprised, Hatter, that you did not come to me before."

"I've been busy, ma'am."

"Thank God is nothing serious if not you'll be on the brink of death." Hatter turned to her, eyes wide and worried as she just smiled at him. "Which you are not." Relief was quite visible on his face. "It is most curious, really, this particular item."

"What is it?"

"Well, the day you brought Alice back I understand Absolem gave you some instructions, right?"

"I… think he did. But I was too worried to listen."

"I told you to reach into the mirror, only down to your elbow, nothing more." Said the blue butterfly appearing from the general direction of the balcony and towards the Queen, giving a little bow once settled over the Hatter's hat. "If I don't recall wrong, you buried yourself down to your forearm when you grabbed Alice."

"I was pulled in, not burying myself into the mirror." Both queen and butterfly gave a nod and turned to each other.

"I understand now."

"It does make sense." The Queen smiled at Hatter, that all knowing smile that Hatter just knew something he might like too much or not like at all was about to be said. "Hatter. This sliver of silver in your forearm is a mark left by that looking glass you pulled Alice through. Which means a piece of that mirror is now a part of you; in other words; you can travel from this world to Otherworld freely."

"Yes, but that particular mirror was special as well. It was possible to travel through time, silly thing, and now you apparently can do the same." Said Absolem, before his wings shrugged and lifted to fly away.

Hatter stared at the flying butterfly before the information really sank in. He, himself, was one of those looking glasses that could transport in an out of Underland. The Queen continued to smile at him, before continuing talking. "Listen Tarrant, is very important that you understand something. I'm not sure if you'll serve as a permanent mirror, or if that ribbon of glass around your arm will eventually disappear. But for now you can travel anywhere anytime you wish to. But you must not intervene with the past because one fixed thing can break another. Do you understand?"

"Sort of." Of course he understood, he just didn't know how to react! He could change so many things, and at the same time couldn't… He could save his family, he could save Underland, he could make things right and keep his sanity… But then he wouldn't have Alice. "It's so weir." Mirana only smiled and nodded. "I'll try not to let anybody know then."

"Specially not Alice. It could complicate things."

Now here was a riddle; how to keep a secret from his love?

"Why didn't you tell me about the scars, Hatter?"

The man turned slight to the queen, eyes a little dazzled, and blinked. "There was nothing you could have done, me lady. They were done during my stay in Salazar Grum." And with that he placed his hat over its rightful place. "Besides things happened and here we are, same ol' same ol'." But things weren't like _same ol'_, at least not to Hatter. Now with this new knowledge and the thing about Alice and so many hats to make…

The day after the wedding, while Alice still rested within her chambers, Hatter got up from bed and walked slowly to the mirror he had set on the wall across the room. He'd made up his mind for his first travel and although a little nervous just decided to get things done with. He remembered Mirana's words; _anywhere anytime_ he wanted to go. Taking a deep breath he thought of a particular day, released his breath and lifting his silver bounded arm touched the mirror's surface. His hand blended with the smooth surface and vanished through it, smiling, the rest of his body followed.

And there he was, in the middle of Tugley Woods and before that day he so despised; Horovendush day was almost upon his clan and nobody knew, but Tarrant wasn't there to fix things but for one of the little tokens of love that he ought to remember but didn't. And he knew that in this day he would get one even if it killed him. Hurrying to the lake close by he heard the giggle of children running about, and knowing what it meant realized he had to hurry more than expected.

There by the lake's shore was Nennie, her thick hair covered by a small hat and dress muddy because of the game she shared with the other children. She quickly turned to him, giggling. "Brother!"

She hurried to him, and took his hand; how could she recognize him when years had taken their toll on him? It would be an unanswered question for Hatter, but he was glad it happened. Nennie lead him out of the clearing and behind a tree. "They are coming."

Hatter couldn't' remember what they were playing, but he just stared at his younger sister, the perfect curls, the pale skin, the blue eyes. "Nennie."

"Shh, brother. They'll find us."

"It's alright. We'll win this game."

She smiled, and Hatter knelt before her, cradling her small body against his. His eyes closed and he focused on the small sound of her breathing, the soft thump-thump of her heartbeat. The softness of her hair against his callused fingers. "I love you Nennie."

"I love you too, Tarrant." The man had to keep his eyes shut to avoid tears, he promised himself he wouldn't' cry (at least not in front of her). Nennie tightened her hold around him and soon released him, "We have to go! They'll find us!" And she ran off.

Tarrant watched her go and knew his time was up. He saw himself, younger of course, hair less orange, eyes less wild, calling for Nennie and hurrying after her gorgeous yellow dress. He remembered how he catch her and then carried her home for tea. And so, again, Tarrant closed his eyes and fell back…

To drop on his room's floor.

No wonder Nennie had asked, back then, how he changed so fast. As he laid on the floor, thinking on how he would treasure that moment for the rest of his life, Tarrant wasn't aware that time had fast forwarded to lunch while he was away, and worried Alice was knocking at his door. She opened the door, and upon seeing him on the floor let out a cry: "Hatter!" Hurrying to her love, Alice quickly knelt beside him, hand touching his cool forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, love. Just enjoying the day in silence." That got her to frown.

"Hatter?"

"I'm afraid I'm not very good company today, love. I seem to be rather… sad."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." He lied, not looking at her. But Alice knew something was up, she just didn't press him. They remained like that for a while, until Hatter swallowed hard. "Would you hold me?"

Without answering Alice smiled and reached for him. Hatter lifted, resting his upper body over her knees as their arms wrapped around each other, and for a moment Hatter trembled. Maybe it had been a dream, caused by the need for seeing her alive, or maybe just a figment of his imaginations. Maybe this very moment wasn't happening…

"Whatever has you down today Hatter, I love you." But that was all he needed to know; this was real. She was here.

Oh my, did he just make a rhyme?

Hatter had tea with his father.

His second adventure had been as emotional but he was able to keep together while making Alice a gorgeous set of dress and hat and was currently making jewelry. They had the garden gala to attend to after all. His arm ached, and touching it soothingly, felt the mirror's ribbon trembling. Which was weir. So he took off his shirt and saw the silver ribbon was growing smaller. _So Mirana was right, it will disappear_.

Yet he had tea with his father. And it was absolutely wonderful. Of course his father didn't know it was him, and if he realized he kept quiet about it. But Tarrant enjoyed every minute (for a while there he forgot how wild his father's tea parties were) and sipped the magnificent brew he'd been trying to imitate since childhood; after all Terrance's ultimate cherry blossom tea wasn't as easy to brew or serve. Orchid was always much more easier but cherry blossom tea.. _hmm_!

And for a moment there he also forgot how it was to talk to his father. So for two hours they shared little stories, anecdotes, nothing that would let Terrance know who he was, and then they parted ways. Of course he also saw his mother, who was looking as lovely as ever with her braided hair, her silly house green dress and those eyes that always remained him of Nennie. Hatter had also forgotten how lovely a hostess his mother could be.

"Hatter?" Asked Alice, poking her head through the door. "Busy?"

"Never for you love. How may I help you?" Alice entered the room, inspecting the hat he was making with a small smile on her face, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. Hatter never took his eyes from her, and found himself smiling at the wonder she showed for his creations. She touched the surface of the hat and he could tell she was amazed by is softness; it was the main reason he'd taken this particular roll of blue material, it was almost as soft as Alice. And then she turned to him, still smiling, and kissed his lips.

"I love you." Hatter nodded his approval, or perhaps his reply, and allowed her to take one more of his kisses. "Mirana wants to have tea with us, can you make it?"

"As soon as I'm done here."

"Good, I'll go get my umbrella then."

"Umbrella?"

"Yes, it's been raining for an hour now."

Hatter turned surprised to the doors that lead outside, and to his surprise it was raining. Maybe he wasn't as good as keeping his emotions bottled up as he thought. But he knew this rain will soon stop, and smiling returned to work.

In his mad mind a plan was swirling, and although a little worried it might not take place, the silver ribbon was growing impossibly thin (and itchy), Hatter decided to take his time planning. After all it wasn't a visit to any one he met before actually he did meet this particular before it just that it made him nervous to visit again. And so perhaps tea with Mirana did sound lovely. Finishing the last of the ribbons on the hat, Hatter placed his latest creation over a faceless mannequin, and stood. He put on his coat, his hat and just in case search and found his trusty umbrella.

"Hatter, ready?" Asked Alice, knocking twice at his door.

"Quite so." And he opened the door, smiling. "Shall we love?" He asked, offering his arm, which she gladly took.

Tea was delightful, Hatter had to admit that Joseph made quite a nice addition to the party. As he sat across from him, but talking to Alice, it gave hatter the perfect opportunity to turn to Mirana, quite serious. "Majesty?"

"Yes, dear Hatter?"

"I will like to ask a little something of you, if is not too much a bother."

Mirana, who had return the whisper Hatter had started, set her cup down and turned fully to her royal hatter, smiling. "Anything."

"I might need some of that brew you made for me before." Mirana searched her memory, for a second not remembering, and then let out a little _oh!_.

"Whatever for?"

"I have some plans running through my mind, and need to go to Otherland for a while."

"Now?"

"No, back then before."

"Before?"

"Yes." And he touched his forearm, making sure the queen understood what he meant. Again she let out a little cry and smiling, nodded.

"I shall have it ready for you by tomorrow morning. But you must tell me how things go up there back then."

Was she as excited as a child or what? Hatter was, also as a child, excited to have some help in the matter and sipped his tea. Tea finished in a high note, when Queen Mirana informed them of the coming garden gala to be in honor of Alice's return, and Hatter's hand on the marriage of the monarch. "Perhaps tonight Hatter Hightopp would allow me to knight him." She said happy, as the servant girls gathered the items used for the tea party and the couples stood before each other, Alice holding Hatter's arm tightly. Tarrant didn't answer, but gave out a little chuckle and turned away from the Queen. Joseph noticed this and also smiled.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, my love." Said Joseph. "Mr. Hightopp knighted or not will always be regarded as a lord don't you think so, Miss Alice?"

"He sure is. At least to me."

"Very well then, move along now. I happen to have some audiences to attend in a few minutes, but I am very hopeful of seeing you at the gala. Hatter, I shall see you tomorrow morning, yes?"

"Of course your honor. Thank you for tea." And they parted ways, the monarchs towards the audience's hall, and the couple towards the general direction of the gardens.

"Why would the queen wish to see you tomorrow, hatter?"

"Perhaps she now knows why a raven's like a writing desk." And they crossed the gate of flowers to the gardens. "Here we are. Your favorite spot." He said leading her towards a marvelous rose garden, where a white bench waited for them. "What shall we talk about today love?" He said, as he usually did. This was their little time together, before he returned to his hat making room, and she to studying Underland; a little break from the world around them and just for the both of them… "Perhaps I shall tell you some poetry? Or a legend from the lands?"

"I choose today?"

"Of course. You always choose love."

"Then come, I want to tell you." He leaned close to her, and Alice covered the space between her mouth and his ear with her warm hand and whispered. "I want to hear how much you love me, Tarrant." Tarrant leaned back on his seat, those words only strengthening the resolve on marching ahead with his plan, and smiled.

"I love you… Well let's see; I think I love you more than hat making, I love you more than tea, and I have the small suspicion I love you more than my hat."

"Your hat!?"

"Yes, this hat." He said, tipping his hat slightly. Alice let out a laugh and then leaned to take one or more of his kisses.

Hatter appeared early that morning in Mirana's potion making room. Thackery was whistling away that song they had composed for the bloody red head, and making breakfast, while Mirana poured something vile looking into a thick glass bottle. Hatter took of his hat and bowed, when Mirana noticed him standing there, and neared the large table.

"Good morning majesty."

"Dearest Hatter, I have just finished your potion."

"I have no way of thanking you, me lady."

"There's no need for thanks, quite the contrary." She finished pouring the liquid and with a cork sealed the item. "Here you go. Now remember you need to sleep after drinking it."

"My grandest worry is when to drink it." He said to no one in particular, and Thackery hurried to them both, bringing them tea. "Thank you Hare."

"Whenever you feel ready, child." She took the tea from Thackery and sipped it. "Hmm, delicious. What is it?"

"Raspberry and lime." Hatter sipped his own drink, as Thackery brought them some scones and muffins. "It's a good way to start summer!" Announced the hare, happily.

"It's summer already. Seems like yesterday when we were buried in snow."

"Actually it was until yesterday that snow covered the windows. But now they are clean, and the sun can shine through."

"Mirana?"

"Yes, Hatter?"

"Am I being selfish?"

Mirana set her cup down, frowning. "Why would you say you are so?"

"This silver ribbon. I mean I've been using it to see things I want to see. I haven't offered any one; well… you know." Mirana smiled and turned to Thackery.

"Hare, would you give us a moment alone, please?"

"Sure, but don't eat the scones. They are for the swans." And with that he hurried out, slamming the door on his wake.

"Hatter, you were given a great gift; you've seen your sister, your father and mother," Hatter was about to ask how she knew but Mirana lifted her hand. "I also know how it is to settle the past like this, or did you believe you are the only one capable of doing these things? If you have the chance to say your own particular goodbyes to those you love, then so be it. Take full advantage of the situation, and don't regret a thing."

Nodding Hatter downed the rest of his tea. This was the last push. There were things that needed doing and so he got up and excused himself. "I would be only too humbled if you can keep Alice busy today. Busy enough not to wonder about me."

"It will be a hard task to achieve, but I will try my best."

"Thank you, dear Mirana."

"Good luck Hatter."

And with that Hatter hurried away.

The reason Mirana had probably asked him to come get the potion so early was because she usually did her work on potions right before the break of dawn. And so here he was, first sunrays of the day slipping through his tall windows and the doors of his balcony while he drank the vile fluid that would change him into that man that had visited LondonLand a few weeks back. He finished the bottle in record time, even if it was disgusting, and took off the ribbon around his neck, his hat and coat, and without a warning to anyone dropped on bed, willing himself to sleep. And sleep he did; for t eh three hours the potion required.

When he woke and looked t himself in the mirror he had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming. He had to keep sane, he was a hatter in a mission!, so he dressed in those clothes he spend all night making, and put on that hat the London Hatter had gifted him (he still needed to pay the man for this particular creation) and took a deep breath. His hand lifted, touching the surface of the shinning mirror… and vanished through it.

He remembered the state to be wonderfully large; large enough to be similar to Marmoreal. But now that he looked at it … well it was rather small but still beautiful. Hatter hurried down the path and up the small set of stairs… and knocked once, twice.

A maid answered the door, the one he remember served them tea, Marie her name was, and smiling he asked if the lady of the house was in. "Miss Alice is in town, doing business, but if you would like to wait for her..."

"Actually I wish to speak to Mrs. Kingsley." The maid frowned slightly, still smiling and asked him to come in. He was lead through the house, the smell of London and Alice mixed in perfect harmony around here, and then asked to wait in a small sitting room. He didn't remember visiting this particular room, full of books and a desk at the far end…

"Why Lord Hightopp, I wasn't aware you were still in town."

"I just got back, but for now Alice must not learn I have."

Helen Kingsley was a wonderfully beautiful woman, and some of her features remained Hatter of Alice. Like her baby blue eyes, or her stares and that surprise look she was giving him was one of them. Hatter didn't press the subject and with one hand holding his hat started to play with it.

"Oh?" She said softly, smiling even.

"I am in a particular business here, and I believe she won't be too, how to put it, fond of finding out."

"And that is?" She asked, offering him a seat with her hand. As Hatter continued they sat across from each other, Tarrant's eyes down and a little shy.

"I've been considering things that begin with the letter _M_. Muchness, Multiples, Muffins…"

"Marriage?"

"Yes, thank you. Marriage." He smiled at her, and remained quiet for a moment. "I would very much, as your daughter's hand in marriage, ma'am." She must have seen it coming, because Helen Kingsley leaned back, hands folding over her lap; not an expression on her face.

"I do see some similarities between you two. Alice enjoys infinitely your presence, and to even bring you here to have some tea and meet me, well sir that was quite impressive. I am no fool, Lord Hightopp by the way she looks at you I am more than sure my daughter loves you. But I need to be certain…"

"I love her more than I love my own life, Mrs. Kingsley, you can rest assured that I would die before seeing any harm done to her." And he had the scars to prove it. But this he kept quiet about, she didn't need know.

Helen smiled, and looked down at her hands. "I never expected to marry one of my daughters to one she loves. Thank God she ran off when Hamish proposed then." She followed her statement with a smile, and Tarrant, even with her face turned away, could see there were tears in her eyes. The woman turned to Hatter and with a smile full of tears (now hatter understood what _happy tears_ meant) Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "I hearty give my consent for you two to marry."

He could kiss the woman right here and now, not minding that this was the mother of his bride to be, or that she was a widower prim and proper… She had given him permission! "Thank you ma'am, I am so glad you have given me permission I will try as I might to make Alice the happiest woman in this and the other world. You will not have to worry for her safety or her dresses I will be making each and every one of them…"

"Lord Hightopp. I understand."

"Thank you. I'm fine."

"It would be an honor if you could join us fo dinner, Lord Hightopp, wouldn't you consider…"

"_Mother_?"

Hatter jumped on his seat, and quickly stood up. "She must find out I'm here. Not yet anyway."

"Wouldn't you like to talk to her today?"

"I don't have the courage ma'am. It was hard enough for me to visit you."

"_Mother are you there_?" Asked Alice, knocking on the door.

"She must not see me!" Hissed the Hatter, searching about for a place to hide (even in the drawers of the nearby desk). Helen frowned and turned to the door.

"I shall be out in a moment, dearest." And then turned to the man. "I shall take her to the gardens and tell the maids not to tell her you were here. But I sure expect you to propose before the week is out."

"I shall. Don't worry."

"Very good. I am happy you found her, Lord Hightopp."

"In the contrary, ma'am, she found me." And with that Helen smiled, gifted him with a kiss to the cheek, and moved to the door, opening it so she could slip out and quickly close it.

"_I'm sorry, dearest Alice, I was writing a letter_." And Hatter heard the two women walking away. Not really sure on where to go, Hatter opened a window and slipped out to the garden right outside the door, he fell hard on the bushes and was quickly to slip out of them, cleaning his outfit and pulling the leaves of his hair… Before looking up and seeing Mrs. Kingsley and Alice walking thought he gardens, Alice's golden hair moving with the wind as the two of them chatted about something… He wanted to join them, but he couldn't, to disturb time wasn't part of his plan. But how lovely Alice looked.

How sad that in a few hours she would be loosing her mother to that horrible fire.

Hatter walked through the glass of his tall mirror and as soon as both feet were on Underland the glass shattered, pain seared up his arm and gasping he grabbed his boringly normal looking forearm. It felt like glass piercing his skin, and the hand holding onto the arm was quickly drenched in blood.

It was over. He could travel no more.

Still in pain, Hatter groaned and moved to his bed; dropping loudly on it. What a bizarre week! He let out a deep breath and couldn't help but to smile. It was a bizarre good week! But for now he needed some rest.

And rest he did, for 12 whole hours. He woke up, now himself again, thirsty and hungry. Someone was knocking at his door and groggy he turned to it. "Come in." He called gathering to him the warm covers… Outside it was still bright, but chilly; the wind had picked up and there was a high chance of rain. Alice appeared at the door, looking tired, relieved and worried. Quite a mixture.

"Hatter, love, are you alright?"

"Fine love, just fine." She neared him, gasping as she saw the blood on his covers. "Oh, that is just nothing to worry about…"

"But this is blood! How and where did you get injured?"

"Yes, well…" She was pulling at his coat, to reveal the white shirt and normal looking wear, what she didn't even notice. "I think I don't remember."

"Start remembering then," She hurried to the bathroom, ordering him reveal the injury (to what he ripped the bloody sleeve off), and returned with more cloth and water in a small basin. "This looks angry, Hatter."

"Not as angry as it will look when…" She applied the wet cloth… "Ouch!"

"Sorry, but this must get clean." And he tried to complain as little as possible while she did the entire cleaning and mending process. "Again you should have Mirana check this."

"It seems you are always patching me up, love." He said, looking down at the scar on his hand, and then at her, with a little smile. "I hope you are willing to patch me up for a little while longer."

"I will always be here to patch you up, Hatter."

"And then take me to Mirana?"

"Believe me Hatter, if I could I would heal you myself." She said with a laugh, eyes shinning with happiness.

"But you already have." And he took one of her kisses for himself, not asking permission or caring for it, this one he would treasure for it was a stolen kiss. A token of love ripped from her lips with his, and not in a bad way. "I have the loveliest idea for a hat." He said suddenly, ideas running wild inside his mad mind, but then his stomach growled a loud complain and they both turned to his belly. "But I believe dinner's in order."

"I believe so too. Besides I must tell you about this crazy day Mirana had just put me through. I was so busy…"

_But I sure expect you to propose before the week is out._

Hatter was on the fountains near the garden where he held this truth serum parties, staring at the water running. Chess was snuggling over his shoulder and purring softly, bringing some sort of odd calm over his nervous soul. "Chess?"

"What?"

"You will vanish as soon as she appears right?"

"I'll try my best. But I must admit that is a lovely hat."

"Chess."

"You can't take a joke today, Tarrant?" Hatter took off his hat and moved, leaving Chess floating on mid air, still purring. "Relax, is not like she'll say no. I am very sure she'll say yes."

"Meaning?'

"You should be more confident."

"It's not lack of confidence, it's the first time I've ever done anything like this!"

"Like what?" And as Hatter turned he heard Chess chuckle and vanish. There stood Alice, smiling while looking at him. She looked glorious in her green and white dress, a crown of flowers and green leaves adorning her head. He frowned at it.

"I do not remember making that."

"Oh, this?" She said touching her head. "The twins made it for me."

"Oh." Said hatter, a little disappointed she wasn't wearing the hat he made to match the dress.

"But I have your hat right here." She said, putting the little creation over the crown, not really covering it but more like helping it adorn her head. Hatter turned, and looked at her, a smile budding in his lips. "So, what is it you've never done?" Hatter looked at her, really stared, and something clicked inside of him. It was the right course of action; his nervousness left him and Hatter was filled with something warm and unknown, but welcomed…

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to wait until the Garden Gala, but I am unable to help myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something." Alice stood straight, swallowing hard. Now the nerves were attacking her, Hatter could tell. Her eyes rest on his, a little wide. "Why do you always steal my kisses?" The reaction he got then was hilarious. Alice jumped in surprise, and her eyes went from nervous to utterly scandalize.

"Steal your kisses?"

"Yes, of course! Stolen kisses that's unheard of!"

"I don't steal you kisses!"

"Well you never ask for permission to have them so in my point of view that is stealing."

"But having kisses like that is more like… sharing." Her voice became small, a little ashamed, and she was suddenly blushing, embarrassed. Hatter opened his arms, and she quickly buried in them, hiding her red face from his eyes.

"Then if I kiss you like this," And he lifted her face to his, taking a kiss. "It won't be a bother to you?"

"No."

"Even from a mad man like me?"

"Especially from a mad man like you."

"I have so little to offer you."

"I don't' care."

"No, listen to me, please. I have very little to offer; I am quite mad, I loose my temper easily, I don't have a past and my future is a little blurry if you are not there. My house is small; I have a battle with time and work for a Queen who asked me advice on finding a husband. But I love you. I really do, do love you Alice. And you would honor me, if you accepted my hand in marriage."

Alice was quiet, and Hatter was suddenly worried. "You did organize a whole rebellion for that Queen, and your house is lovely. I like it when you go a bit mad, even during tea or hat making, and your queen is my friend. And during the battle with the jabberwocky you were a great help. I guess that, when we marry, we'll be very happy, don't you think dear Hatter?"

A moment of silence.

"Is that a _yes_?"

"Yes, that's a _yes_."

He let out a gasp and laughs… and pulled her close. "You won't be sorry about this choice! I'll love you until the day after forever, I swear I will." And his mind went mad, talking and babbling and saying again and again how much he loved her, all the while Alice just watched him talk, too touched to interrupt him… at least until he started talking his outlandish brogue and couldn't understand a word.

This was a monster to edit. And I'm pretty sure I still left a few (lot) of stuff spelled wrong… don't pay no mind keep reading and enjoy.

Do review by the way. I heard they had muffins over there.


End file.
